ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
1980 in music
er Siouxsie Sioux in 1980.]] __TOC__ This is a list of notable events in music that took place in the year 1980. Events January–March *January 1 **Cliff Richard is appointed an MBE by Queen Elizabeth II of the United Kingdom. **The Zorros audition drummer Greg Pedley. *January 7 – At the age of 44, songwriter Larry Williams is found dead in his Los Angeles, California home of a gunshot wound to the head. Investigators are never able to determine whether his death was a murder or suicide. *January 13 – The Beach Boys, Grateful Dead, and Jefferson Starship perform at a benefit concert at Oakland Coliseum for the people of Kampuchea. *January 16 – Paul McCartney is arrested in Tokyo for possession of a half pound of marijuana. The remaining part of McCartney's tour has to be canceled. *January 25 – Paul McCartney is released from a Japanese jail and ejected from the country by Japanese authorities. *February 8 – David Bowie and his wife of nearly 10 years, Angie, file for divorce. Bowie gets custody of their 9-year-old son, Zowie. *February 14 – Lou Reed marries Sylvia Morales in New York City's Greenwich Village. *February 19 – Bon Scott, lead singer of AC/DC, dies in London. Although common folklore cites pulmonary aspiration of vomit as the cause of his death, the official cause is listed as "Acute alcohol poisoning" and "Death by Misadventure". *February 23 – Ron Wood of the Rolling Stones and his wife are busted for cocaine possession on the Caribbean island of Saint Martin. They are set free after spending five days in custody due to the inability of authorities to prove the cocaine in the apartment belonged to either of them. *February 29 – Buddy Holly's trademark glasses and the Big Bopper's wristwatch are "rediscovered" in old police files by the Mason City, Iowa, sheriff (both were killed in a plane crash on February 3, 1959, along with singer Ritchie Valens). *March 1 – Patti Smith marries former MC5 member Fred "Sonic" Smith. *March 3 – Sotheby's auction house in London auctions off a Rivera Hotel, Las Vegas, napkin signed by Elvis Presley for ₤500. Other items auctioned included four American dollar bills autographed by the Beatles, for £220 and a collection of personal letters belonging to the Rolling Stones, also for £220. *March 8 – March 16 – Tbilisi Rock Festival (1980): the first state-sanctioned rock music festival in the Soviet Union. *March 14 – Record producer Quincy Jones receives a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame. *March 19 – Elvis Presley's autopsy is subpoenaed during the trial of Dr. George Nichopoulous, who would later be found guilty of overprescribing drugs to Presley, Jerry Lee Lewis and other clients. *March 20 – Radio Caroline shuts down in the UK after radio ship Mi Amigo sinks in a storm. April–June *April 1 – Brian Johnson is made the new lead singer of AC/DC. *April 13 – The Broadway musical Grease closes its run of 3,388 performances, making it the longest running show on Broadway up until that time. *April 14 – A member of the New Jersey State assembly introduces a resolution to make Bruce Springsteen's "Born to Run" the official state song. *April 17 – As the "official guests of State", Bob Marley and the Wailers perform at Zimbabwe's Independence festival. Marley calls the event the "greatest honor of my life." *April 19 – Johnny Logan wins the 25th Eurovision Song Contest for Ireland, with the song "What's Another Year". *April 25 – Black Sabbath release Heaven and Hell, their first album to feature new vocalist Ronnie James Dio. *April 30 – The Roger Daltrey film, McVicar, opens in London. *May 4 – America's Top 10, the television version of radio's American Top 40 and hosted by Casey Kasem, debuts this week in syndication. *May 18 – Ian Curtis, vocalist of pioneering post-punk group Joy Division, hangs himself in his Macclesfield home, just one day before Joy Division are scheduled to begin their first U.S. tour. *June **Rock and Roll pioneer Bill Haley performs for the last time during a tour of South Africa. After this tour, his health deteriorates and he dies in February 1981. July 1980 marks the 25th anniversary of Haley's "Rock Around the Clock" reaching No. 1 on the American singles charts. **The Sony Walkman goes on sale in the United States. *June 25 – Kiss plays its first show with new drummer Eric Carr at the New York Palladium. *June 27 – John Lydon and Keith Levene of Public Image Ltd make an appearance on The Tomorrow Show with host Tom Snyder. In a famously uncomfortable interview, Lydon gives curt and vague responses to most of Snyder's questions. July–September *July 18 – The documentary and concert film No Nukes opens in New York. *July 25 – AC/DC release Back in Black which later becomes the highest selling album by any band to date. *July 31 – The Eagles end their tour with a contentious show in Long Beach, California. They would not play together again until 1994. *August 4 – John Lennon and Yoko Ono begin the recording of the Double Fantasy album. *August 19 – Fans at Exhibition Stadium in Toronto stage a riot after Alice Cooper cancels because of illness. *August 16 – The first Monsters of Rock heavy metal festival is held at Donington Park in England. Rainbow headlines, and Judas Priest, Scorpions, April Wine, Saxon, Riot and Touch also perform. *August 23 – The Heatwave festival near Toronto features The B-52's, Talking Heads, The Pretenders, Elvis Costello and many others. *August 26 – Pete Comita replaces Tom Petersson in Cheap Trick. *August 31 – Karen Carpenter marries Thomas Burris. "Because We Are in Love" is played at their wedding. *September 13 **Solid Gold, a new music television series, premieres in syndication. **Elton John plays a free concert for 400,000 people in New York's Central Park. He performs the encore in a Donald Duck costume. *September 25 – John Bonham, drummer of Led Zeppelin, is found dead by bandmate John Paul Jones. October–December *October 9 – A riot breaks out at a Black Sabbath concert in Milwaukee after bassist Geezer Butler is hit in the head by a bottle and the band quits the stage. *October 26 – Paul Kantner of Jefferson Starship is rushed to hospital following a cerebral hemorrhage. He soon recovers without surgery, defying medical odds. *November 21 – The Eagles' Don Henley is arrested when cocaine, Quaaludes, and marijuana are found in his hotel room after a 16-year-old prostitute has drug-related seizures. Henley is also subsequently charged with contributing to the delinquency of a minor. After pleading no contest, he was fined $2,500 and put on two years' probation. *December – Duran Duran signs with EMI after finalizing its lineup and touring as a support act for Hazel O'Connor. *December 4 – Led Zeppelin disbands following the death of drummer John Bonham. *December 7 – Darby Crash, leader of seminal L.A. punk band The Germs dies of a heroin overdose in a suicide pact. *December 8 – Mark David Chapman buys a copy of Catcher in the Rye and spends most of the day outside John Lennon's apartment building in New York City. Having obtained Lennon's autograph at about 5pm, he approaches the star again on his return at 10.49pm and shoots him dead. Lennon's single, "(Just Like) Starting Over", subsequently becomes a number one hit in many countries, including the United States, United Kingdom and Australia. *December 14 – Over 100,000 mourners attend a public vigil for John Lennon in Central Park. 10 minutes of silence are observed at 2pm. *December 31 – The ninth annual New Year's Rockin' Eve special airs on ABC, with appearances by The Charlie Daniels Band, Billy Preston, Syreeta, Chuck Berry and Barry Manilow. Also in 1980 *Record labels established in 1980 *Record labels disestablished in 1980 *The single "Groovy Ghost Show" by Casper is one of the first recorded hip hop songs from Chicago. *The Hee Bee Gee Bees release a cutting parody of a Bee Gees' disco-style single. Though not a hit in the UK, it is a huge success elsewhere, especially in South Africa, and helps to encourage the Gibb brothers to diversify stylistically. *Phil Collins signs a contract with Atlantic Records to distribute his solo records in the US and in Europe outside the UK (on WEA label). Bands formed See Category:Musical groups established in 1980 Bands disbanded See Category:Musical groups disestablished in 1980 Albums released January – March April – June July – September October – December Release Date Unknown * A-Z – Colin Newman * Acnalbasac Noom – Slapp Happy * Alone Together – Clare Fischer * Andy Gibb's Greatest Hits – Andy Gibb * Another String of Hits – The Shadows * Army Life – The Exploited * Authority Stealing – Fela Kuti * Autumn – George Winston * Baby's Got a Gun – The Only Ones * The Barbara Dickson Album – Barbara Dickson * The Beginning – Midnight Star * Between a Hard Place and the Ground – Mike Bloomfield * Bird Noises – Midnight Oil * Blue Angel – Blue Angel * The Brains – The Brains * Breaking Glass – Hazel O'Connor – Soundtrack * Brother Ray is at it Again – Ray Charles * Bunny Wailer Sings the Wailers – Bunny Wailer * Butcher Baby (EP) – Plasmatics * Camellia III and Camellia IV – Ebiet G. Ade * Carnaval – Spyro Gyra * Caught You – Steel Pulse * Change of Address – The Shadows * Cognac & Bologna – Doug and the Slugs * The Correct Use of Soap – Magazine * A Decade of Rock and Roll 1970 to 1980 – REO Speedwagon – Compilation * Dome 1 – Dome * Drastic Measures – 7 Seconds – cassette * Dub Disco – Bunny Wailer * East – Cold Chisel * 80/81 – Pat Metheny * Eje Nlogba – King Sunny Ade * Empire Strikes Back Soundtrack – John Williams – Soundtrack * Exploited Barmy Army – The Exploited * The First, the Best and the Last – Sham 69 * Framed – Asleep at the Wheel * Frost and Fire – Cirith Ungol * Gamma 2 – Gamma * Gap Band III – The Gap Band * The Game – Sham 69 * Glass House Rock – Greg Kihn * God Save the Queen/Under Heavy Manners – Robert Fripp * Good News – Sweet Honey in the Rock * Gravity – Fred Frith * Greatest Hits – Rita Coolidge * Group Sex – Circle Jerks * Gyrate – Pylon * Hail H.I.M. – Burning Spear * Half Mute – Tuxedomoon * Hanx – Stiff Little Fingers * Happy Woman Blues – Lucinda Williams * Hideaway – David Sanborn * Hold On – Carolyne Mas * Humans – Bruce Cockburn * I Am What I Am – George Jones * I Believe – The Buzzcocks * Ikite Itemo Iidesuka – Miyuki Nakajima * Immer nur träumen – Die Flippers * In Concert, Zürich October 28, 1979 – Chick Corea and Gary Burton * Inside Job – Dion DiMucci * Inside My Brain – Angry Samoans * The Inside Story – Robben Ford * Iron Curtain Innocence – Bobb Trimble * Is This Real? – Wipers * It's What's Inside That Counts – Critical Mass * Jack Rabbit! – Doug Dillard * Jane from Occupied Europe – Swell Maps * Jazziz- John Serry, Jr. * The Jealous Kind – Delbert McClinton * Jeopardy – The Sound * Joan Jett – Joan Jett * Joy and Pain – Maze featuring Frankie Beverly * Just Like That – Toots & the Maytals * Just Testing – Wishbone Ash * Kano – Kano * Keeping Our Love Warm – Captain & Tennille * Lady T – Teena Marie * Ladies Man – April Wine – Live EP * Little Stevie Orbit – Steve Forbert * ...Live... – Klaus Schulze – Live * Live at Last – Good Rats * Live at the North Sea Jazz Festival, 1980 – Oscar Peterson * Live in der Balver Höhle – Piirpauke * Live In Vienna – Cluster & Farnbauer * Live Seventy Nine – Hawkwind * Living Dub – Burning Spear * LKJ in Dub – Linton Kwesi Johnson * The Long Riders – Ry Cooder * Lookin' For Trouble – Toronto * Looking at Bird – Archie Shepp * Loonee Tunes! – Bad Manners * The Lord Will Make a Way – Al Green * Lose It Tonight – Commander Cody and His Lost Planet Airmen * Love Crimes – Harlequin * Love in Exile – Eddy Grant * Love Lives Forever – Minnie Riperton * Love Zombies – The Monochrome Set * Loverboy – Loverboy * Maestra Vida: Primera Parte – Ruben Blades * Me Myself I – Joan Armatrading * Mekons – The Mekons * Memento z banalnym tryptykiem – SBB * Michael Franks with Crossfire Live – Michael Franks * Merzbild Schwet – Nurse With Wound * Ming – David Murray Octet * Monster – Herbie Hancock * Music of Many Colors – Fela Kuti with Roy Ayers * A Musical Affair – Ashford and Simpson * My Babe – Roy Buchanan * Never Alone – Amy Grant * New Hope for the Wretched – Plasmatics * Night Passage – Weather Report * 1980 – Gil Scott Heron * Now We May Begin – Randy Crawford * Nurds – The Roches * Off the Coast of Me – Kid Creole and the Coconuts * Official Secrets Act – M * On the Edge – The Babys * One Bad Habit – Michael Franks * 100 M.P.H. – Vardis * Operation Radication – Yellowman * Ori Mi Ja Fun Mi – King Sunny Ade * Paranoid Time (EP) – Minutemen * Party 'Til You're Broke – Rufus * Paul Davis – Paul Davis * Penguin Eggs – Nic Jones * People – James Brown * The Personal Touch – Oscar Peterson * Play – Magazine * Play Me or Trade Me – Parlet * Rastakraut Pasta – Moebius & Plank * Real Eyes – Gil Scott Heron * Red Exposure – Chrome * Reflections – Chet Atkins * Répression – Trust * Roberta Flack Featuring Donny Hathaway – Roberta Flack and Donny Hathaway * Roky Erickson and the Aliens – Roky Erickson and the Aliens * Running for My Life – Judy Collins * Sails of Silver – Steeleye Span * San Antonio Blues – Willie Nelson with Ray Price * Selbstportrait - Vol. II – Hans-Joachim Roedelius * Selbstportrait Vol. III "Reise durch Arcadien" – Hans-Joachim Roedelius * Silent Knight – Saga * Something Better Change – D.O.A. * Snap Crackle and Bop – John Cooper Clarke * Sneak Me In – Lucifer's Friend * Snockgrass – Michael Hurley * Social Studies – Carla Bley * Something Better Change – D.O.A. * Songs the Lord Taught Us – The Cramps * S.O.S. – The S.O.S. Band * Soul Syndrome – James Brown * Spellbound – Dennis Brown * Stone Jam – Slave * Storm Windows – John Prine * Strange Boutique – The Monochrome Set * Sunrise in Different Dimensions – Sun Ra * Sweat Band – Sweat Band * Take It Easy Baby – Buckwheat Zydeco * Tears and Laughter – Johnny Mathis * Tennis – Chris Rea * This Time – Al Jarreau * To the Quiet Men from a Tiny Girl – Nurse With Wound * Touch – Touch * Trilogy: Past Present Future – Frank Sinatra * Truth Decay – T-Bone Burnett * Two – GQ * Two Bit Monsters – John Hiatt * Two Miles from Heaven – Mott the Hoople – Compilation * Ultra Wave – Bootsy Collins * The Unknown Soldier - Roy Harper * Up-Front – The Fleshtones * The Voice of America – Cabaret Voltaire * Wanna Be A Star – Chilliwack * Waters Edge – Sweet * We Are...Every One of Us – Sweet Honey in the Rock * When Two Worlds Collide – Jerry Lee Lewis * Who's Been Talking – The Robert Cray Band * Untitled ("Yellow EP") – Gang of Four * Young And Restless – Prism * Your Cassette Pet – Bow Wow Wow * Zydeco Gris Gris – Beausoleil Awards *BBC Young Musician of the Year: Nicholas Daniel, oboist *Boy Edgar Award: Rein de Graaff *Country Music Association Awards *Eurovision Song Contest 1980 *Grammy Awards of 1980 *Harriet Cohen International Music Award Charts List of number 1 hits *Hot 100 number-one hits of 1980 (USA) Biggest hit singles The following songs achieved the highest chart positions in the charts of 1980. US and UK #1 hit singles (in chronological order) Other significant singles *"11 O'Clock Tick Tock" – U2 *"A Day Without Me" – U2 *"A Forest" – The Cure *"All Out of Love" – Air Supply *"All Over the World" – Electric Light Orchestra *"And the Beat Goes On" – The Whispers *"Another Day" – U2 *"Antmusic" – Adam and the Ants *"Atmosphere" – Joy Division *"Babooshka" – Kate Bush *"Baggy Trousers" – Madness *"The Boat Family" – The Roches *Born Under Punches (The Heat Goes On) – Talking Heads *"Boulevard" – Jackson Browne *"Breakdown Dead Ahead" – Boz Scaggs *"Breathing" – Kate Bush *"Broken English" – Marianne Faithfull *"Buffalo Soldier" – Bob Marley & The Wailers, recorded in 1980, but unreleased until 1983, after Bob Marley's death in 1981. *"Butcher Baby/Tight Black Pants" – Plasmatics *"By The Author of Psycho" – The Couch (proto-Drum and bass) *The Call Up – The Clash *"Can't Help Myself" – Flowers *"Captain Kennedy" – Neil Young *"Career Opportunities" – The Clash *"Cars (song)" – Gary Numan *"Carrie" – Cliff Richard *"Celebration" – Kool & the Gang *"Chant Down Babylon" – Bob Marley & The Wailers *"Chemical Warfare" – Dead Kennedys *"Chinatown" – Thin Lizzy *"Cities" – Talking Heads *"City Hobgoblins" – The Fall *"Clampdown" – The Clash *"Cleanup Time" – John Lennon *"Clones (We're All)" – Alice Cooper *"Clubland" – Elvis Costello and the Attractions *"Columbus" – Burning Spear *"Come Back" – The J. Geils Band *"Come to Me" – France Joli *"Comfortably Numb" – Pink Floyd *"Cool Change" – Little River Band *"Could I Have This Dance" – Anne Murray *"Could You Be Loved" – Bob Marley & The Wailers *"Crazy Train" – Ozzy Osbourne's Blizzard of Oz *"Christine" – Siouxsie and the Banshees *"Crosseyed and Painless" – Talking Heads *"Cruisin'" – Smokey Robinson *"Cry Blood Africans" – Burning Spear *"Cupid/I've Loved You for a Long Time" – The Spinners *"Dance (Pt. 1)" – The Rolling Stones *"Dance Stance" – Dexys Midnight Runners *"Dancing with Myself" – Generation X *"Decades" – Joy Division *"December Will Be Magic Again" – Kate Bush *"De Do Do Do, De Da Da Da" - The Police *"Déjà Vu" – Dionne Warwick *"Desire" – Andy Gibb *"Disco Apocalypse" – Jackson Browne *Disco Circus– Martin Circus *"Do Nothing" – The Specials *"Do You Dream In Colour?" – Bill Nelson *"Do You Love What You Feel" – Rufus featuring Chaka Khan *"Do You Remember Rock 'n' Roll Radio?" – Ramones *"Dog Eat Dog" – Adam and the Ants *"Don't Ask Me Why" – Billy Joel *"Don't Bring Me Down" – Electric Light Orchestra *"Don't Do Me Like That" – Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers *"Don't Ease Me In" – Grateful Dead *"Don't Fall in Love with a Dreamer" – Kenny Rogers & Kim Carnes *"Don't Leave Me Now" – Pink Floyd *"Don't Let Go" – Isaac Hayes *"Don't Say Goodnight (It's Time For Love)" – The Isley Brothers *"Downtown" – Tom Waits *"Dream About Fun" – Mark White *"Dreamin" – Cliff Richard *"Drive All Night" – Bruce Springsteen *"Drivin' My Life Away" – Eddie Rabbitt *"Duchess" – Genesis *"Echo Beach" – Martha and the Muffins *"Eighth Day" – Hazel O'Connor *"The Electric Co." – U2 *"Embarrassment" – Madness *"Emotional Rescue" – The Rolling Stones *"Enjoy Yourself" – The Specials *"Enola Gay" – OMD *"Equinoxe (Part V)" – The Shadows *"The Eternal" – Joy Division *"Every Time You Go Away" – Hall & Oates *"Every Woman in the World to Me" – Air Supply *"Everybody Wants Some!!" – Van Halen *"Everybody's Gotta Learn Sometime" – The Korgis *"Expresso Love" – Dire Straits *"Fade to Grey" – Visage *"Fame" – Irene Cara *"Fanmail" – The Dickies *"Fantastic Voyage" – Lakeside *"Fascist Architecture" – Bruce Cockburn *"Fashion" – David Bowie *"Fire Lake" – Bob Seger and the Silver Bullet Band *"Fool for Your Loving" – Whitesnake *"Forever Loving Jah" – Bob Marley and the Wailers *"Freedom of Choice" – Devo *"Games People Play" – The Alan Parsons Project *"Games Without Frontiers" – Peter Gabriel *"Gates of Steel" – Devo *"Generals and Majors" – XTC *"Gigantor" – The Dickies *"Gimme Some Lovin'" – The Blues Brothers *"Girl U Want" – Devo *"Give It All You Got" – Chuck Mangione *"Give Me Back My Man" – The B-52's *Give Me the Night – George Benson *"The Great Curve" – Talking Heads *"Grim Traveller" – Bruce Cockburn *"Guerilla Betrayed" – Bruce Cockburn *"Guilty" – Barbra Streisand & Barry Gibb *"The Guns of Brixton" – The Clash *"Happy Birthday" – Stevie Wonder *"Happy House" – Siouxie and the Banshees *"The Hardest Part" – Blondie *"Head Games" – Foreigner *"Heart Hotels" – Dan Fogelberg *"Heart of Glass" – The Shadows *"Heartbreaker" – Pat Benatar *"He's So Shy" – The Pointer Sisters *"Hey Nineteen" – Steely Dan *"High Fidelity" – Elvis Costello and the Attractions *"Him" – Rupert Holmes *"Hit Me With Your Best Shot" – Pat Benatar *"Hold on Hold Out" – Jackson Browne *"Hold on to My Love" – Jimmy Ruffin *"Holiday in Cambodia" – Dead Kennedys *"Horizontal Bop" – Bob Seger and the Silver Bullet Band *"Hot Rod Hearts" – Robbie Dupree *"How Do I Make You" – Linda Ronstadt *"How Does It Feel To Be Back" – Hall & Oates *"How I Wrote 'Elastic Man'" – The Fall *"Hungry Heart" – Bruce Springsteen *"Hurt So Bad" – Linda Ronstadt *"I Can't Stand Up For Falling Down" – Elvis Costello *"I Can't Tell You Why" – Eagles *"I Die: You Die" – Gary Numan *"I Don't Remember" – Peter Gabriel *"I Don't Wanna Get Drafted" – Frank Zappa *"I Got You" – Split Enz *"I Know" – Bob Marley *"I Owe You One" – Shalamar *"I Shoulda Loved Ya" – Narada Michael Walden *"I'm a Rocker" – Bruce Springsteen *"I'm Alright" – Kenny Loggins *"I'm Coming Out" – Diana Ross *"I'm Ready" – Kano *"I'm Happy Just to Dance with You" – Anne Murray *"I Made It Through the Rain" – Barry Manilow *"I Never Knew Love Like This Before" – Stephanie Mills *"I Pledge My Love" – Peaches & Herb *"I Wanna Be Sedated" – Ramones *"I Wanna Be Your Lover" – Prince *"I Want To Be Straight" – Ian Dury and the Blockheads *"I Zimbra" – Talking Heads *"Imitation of Christ" – The Psychedelic Furs *"In America" – Charlie Daniels Band *"In Every Dream Home (a Nightmare)" – Joe Jackson *"In My Heart" – Freeway *"In The Beginning There Was Rhythm" – The Slits *"Independence Day" – Bruce Springsteen *"India" – The Psychedelic Furs *"Inside of You" – Ray, Goodman & Brown *"International Jet Set" – The Specials *"Into the Heart / Out of Control" – U2 *"Isolation" – Joy Division *"Ita" – Cold Chisel *"It's Different For Girls" – Joe Jackson *"It's My Turn" – Diana Ross *"It's Still Rock and Roll to Me" – Billy Joel *"Ivan Meets G.I. Joe" – The Clash *"Jane" – Jefferson Starship (released in 1979) *"Jersey Girl" – Tom Waits *"Jesse" – Carly Simon *"Johnny Hit and Run Pauline" – X *"JoJo" – Boz Scaggs *"Jump Niyahbinghi" – Bob Marley & The Wailers *"Just Can't Wait" – The J. Geils Band *"Just Once" - James Ingram *"Keep Away" – Lou Reed *"The Kid Is Hot Tonite" – Loverboy *"Kill the Poor" – Dead Kennedys *"Killer on the Loose" – Thin Lizzy *"Kings of the Wild Frontier" – Adam and the Ants *"Kiss Me In the Rain" – Barbra Streisand *"Kiss on My List" – Hall & Oates *"Komakino" – Joy Division *"Landlord" – Gladys Knight & the Pips *"The Last of the New Wave Riders" – Utopia *"Late in the Evening" – Paul Simon *"Let Me Go" – The Rolling Stones *"Let Me Love You Tonight" – Pure Prairie League *"Let My Love Open the Door" – Pete Townshend *"Let's Go Round Again" – Average White Band *"Lip Up Fatty" – Bad Manners *"Listening Wind" – Talking Heads *"Little Jeannie" – Elton John *"Living After Midnight" – Judas Priest *"Living Through Another Cuba" – XTC *"The Long Run" – Eagles *"Longer" – Dan Fogelberg *"London Calling" – The Clash *"Look What You've Done to Me" – Boz Scaggs *"Lookin' for Love" – Johnny Lee *"Los Angeles" – X *"Lost in Art" – Pere Ubu *"Lost in Love" – Air Supply *"Lost in the Supermarket" – The Clash *"Love at First Night" – Kim Hart *"Love Canal" – Flipper *"Love on the Rocks" – Neil Diamond *"Love Stinks" – The J. Geils Band *"Love the World Away" – Kenny Rogers *"Love TKO" – Teddy Pendergrass *"Love Will Tear Us Apart" – Joy Division *"Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin' " – Journey *"The Magnificent Seven" – The Clash *"Man Gave Names to All the Animals" – Bob Dylan *"Man Next Door" – The Slits *"Master Blaster (Jammin)" – Stevie Wonder *"Me Myself I" – Joan Armatrading *"Meltdown With the Ramones" (EP) – Ramones *"Mirror in the Bathroom" – The Beat *"Misunderstanding" – Genesis *"Money" – Flying Lizards *"Money Changes Everything" – The Brains *"Monkey Suit/Squirm" (live) – Plasmatics *"More Love" – Kim Carnes *"More Than I Can Say" – Leo Sayer *"Mozart 40" – The Shadows *"Mr. Jones" – The Psychedelic Furs *"My Baby" – Cold Chisel *"My Old Piano" – Diana Ross *"My Perfect Cousin" – The Undertones *"Nausea" – X *"Need Your Loving Tonight" – Queen *"New Amsterdam" – Elvis Costello *"Nie mehr allein sein" – Tony Holiday *"No One Driving" – John Foxx *"No Self Control" – Peter Gabriel *"Non so che darei" – Alan Sorrenti *"The Ocean" – U2 *"Off the Wall" – Michael Jackson *"Oh Yeah (On The Radio)" – Roxy Music *"The Old Homestead" – Neil Young *"Old Pervert" – The Soft Boys *"On the Radio" – Donna Summer *"On the Road Again" – Willie Nelson *"Once in a Lifetime" – Talking Heads *"One Fine Day" – Carole King *"One in a Million You" – Larry Graham *"Out in the Street" – Bruce Springsteen *"Over You" – Roxy Music *"Paranoid Time" – The Minutemen *"Party Out of Bounds" – The B-52's *"People Who Died" – The Jim Carroll Band *"Pilot of the Airwaves" – Charlie Dore *"Play The Game" – Queen *"Poison Ivy" – The Lambrettas *"Police and Thieves" – Junior Murvin *"Police on my Back" – The Clash *"The Pop Group" – The Slits *"Pop Muzik" – M *"Private Idaho" – The B-52's *"Private Life" – Grace Jones *"Pulling Mussels (From The Shell)" – Squeeze *"The Puppet – Echo & the Bunnymen *"Putta Block" – The Fall *"Quiche Lorraine" – The B-52's *"Rastaman Live Up!" – Bob Marley *"Rat Race/Rude Boys Outa Jail" – The Specials *"Real Love" – The Doobie Brothers *"Real Situation" – Bob Marley *"Rebel Waltz" – The Clash *"Redemption Song" – Bob Marley & The Wailers *"Refugee" – Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers *"Requiem" – Killing Joke *"Rescue" – Echo & the Bunnymen *"Respectable Street" – XTC *"Ride Like The Wind" – Christopher Cross *"Riders in the Sky – The Shadows *"Rise" – Herb Alpert *"Rock And Roll Ain't Noise Pollution" – AC/DC *"Rock Lobster" – The B-52's *"Rocket From a Bottle" – XTC *"Romeo and Juliet" – Dire Straits *"Romeo's Tune" – Steve Forbert *"The Rose" – Bette Midler *"Run Like Hell" – Pink Floyd (released in 1979) *"Sara" – Fleetwood Mac *"Save Me" – Queen *"Saved" – Bob Dylan *"The Second Time Around" – Shalamar *"September Morn" – Neil Diamond *"Set Me Free" – Utopia *"Seven Bridges Road" – Eagles *"Sexy Eyes" – Dr. Hook *"She's Out of My Life" – Michael Jackson *"She's So Cold" – The Rolling Stones *"Shining Star" – The Manhattans *"Shoot Out the Lights – Diamond Head *"Simon Templar/Two Pints of Lager and a Packet of Crisps" – Splodgenessabounds *"Singing In The 80s" – The Monitors *"Sister Europe" – The Psychedelic Furs *"Skateaway" – Dire Straits *"Sleeping With the Television On" – Billy Joel *"So Lonely" – The Police *"Sock It To 'em J.B." – The Specials *"Solid Rock" – Bob Dylan *"Sometimes a Fantasy" – Billy Joel *"Spacer" – Sheila & B. Devotion *"Spanish Bombs" – The Clash *"Special Brew" – Bad Manners *"Special Lady" – Ray, Goodman & Brown *"The Spirit of Radio" – Rush *"Staring at the Rude Boys" – The Ruts *"State of the Heart" – Mondo Rock *"Stayin' Power" – Neil Young *"Steal Away" – Robbie Dupree *"Stereotype" – The Specials *"Stiff Necked Fools" – Bob Marley & The Wailers *"Stomp" – The Brothers Johnson *"Stop the Cavalry" – Jona Lewie *"Stop Your Sobbing" – The Pretenders *"Stories For Boys" – U2 *"Strangers on a Train" – The Sports *"Strobe Light" – The B-52's *"Suddenly" – Cliff Richard and Olivia Newton-John *"Take This Town" – XTC *"Take Your Time (Do It Right)" – The S.O.S. Band *"Talk of the Town" – The Pretenders *"Tattooed Love Boys" – The Pretenders *"Teach the Gifted Children" – Lou Reed *"Tears of a Clown" – The Beat *"Tell It Like It Is" – Heart *"Ten Feet Tall" – XTC *"Three Little Birds" – Bob Marley & The Wailers *"That Girl Could Sing" – Jackson Browne *"Theater" – Katja Ebstein *"Theme from New York, New York" – Frank Sinatra *"Think About Me" – Fleetwood Mac *"This Feminine Position" – The Roches *"This Is It" – Kenny Loggins *"Time Out of Mind" – Steely Dan *"Tired of Toein' the Line" – Rocky Burnette *"To Cut a Long Story Short" – Spandau Ballet *"Too Hot" – Kool and the Gang *"Totally Wired" – The Fall *"Touch" – U2 *"Touch and Go" – The Cars *"Touch Too Much (Live)" – AC/DC *"Train in Vain" – The Clash *"Treat Me Right" – Pat Benatar *"Tunnel of Love" – Dire Straits *"Turn It on Again" – Genesis *"Turn Me Loose" – Loverboy *"Turning Japanese" – The Vapors *"Twilight" – U2 *"Twilight Café" – Susan Fassbender *"Twilight Zone/Twilight Tone" – The Manhattan Transfer *"The Wanderer" – Donna Summer *"Wait For Me" – Hall & Oates *"Wait Til Your Boat Goes Down" – XTC *"Wardance" – Killing Joke *"Washington Bullets" – The Clash *"Watching the Wheels" – John Lennon *"Watching You" – Slave *"We Are Glass" – Gary Numan *"We Don't Talk Anymore" – Cliff Richard *"Wedding Cake Island" – Midnight Oil *"Wednesday Week" – The Undertones *"What I Like About You" – The Romantics *"Whip It" – Devo *"Why Me?" – Styx *"With You I'm Born Again" – Billy Preston & Syreeta Wright *"Woman" – John Lennon *"Wrong 'Em Boyo" – The Clash *"Yes, I'm Ready" – Teri DeSario with KC *"You Better Run" – Pat Benatar *"You Better You Bet" – The Who *"You May Be Right" – Billy Joel *"You Shook Me All Night Long" – AC/DC *"You'll Accomp'ny Me" – Bob Seger and the Silver Bullet Band *"You'll Always Find Me in the Kitchen at Parties" – Jona Lewie *"Young Miles in the Basement" – Pere Ubu *"Your Phones Off the Hook, But You're Not" – X *"You're Gonna Get What's Coming" – Bonnie Raitt *"You're Lying" – Linx *"You're Only Lonely" – J. D. Souther *"You've Lost That Lovin' Feelin'" – Hall & Oates *"The Zoo" – The Scorpions Published popular music * "Come Follow the Band" w. Michael Stewart m. Cy Coleman from the musical Barnum * "Desire" w.m. Barry Gibb, Maurice Gibb & Robin Gibb * "Do Right" w.m. Paul Davis * "Fame" w. Dean Pitchford m. Michael Gore * "He's So Shy" w. Cynthia Weil m. Tom Snow * "Memory" w. T. S. Eliot & Trevor Nunn m. Andrew Lloyd Webber from the musical Cats * "My Heroes Have Always Been Cowboys" w.m. Sharon Vaughan * "Never Knew Love Like This Before" w.m. James Mtume & Reginald Lucas * "Nine to Five" w.m. Dolly Parton from the film Nine to Five * "No Night So Long" w. Will Jennings m. Richard Kerr * "The Winner Takes It All" w.m. Benny Andersson & Bjorn Ulvaeus Classical music *George Crumb – A Little Suite for Christmas, A.D. 1979 for piano *Mario Davidovsky – Consorts for symphonic band *Mario Davidovsky – String Quartet No. 4 *Lorenzo Ferrero **''Nebbia di latte'' for flutes and live electronics **''Variazioni sulla notte'' for guitar *Helmut Lachenmann - Ein Kinderspiel seven little pieces for piano *Trygve Madsen – Sonata for Tuba and Piano *Krzysztof Penderecki – Symphony No. 2 – "Christmas" Opera *Lorenzo Ferrero – Marilyn *Philip Glass – Satyagraha *Kirke Mechem – Tartuffe *William Mathias – The Servants (libretto by Iris Murdoch) *David Warrack – Drummer Musical theater * Barnum Broadway production opened at the St. James Theatre on April 30 and ran for 854 performances * Brigadoon (Lerner & Loewe) – Broadway revival opened at the Majestic Theatre on October 16 and ran for 133 performances * Camelot (Lerner & Loewe) – Broadway revival opened at the New York State Theater on July 8 and ran for 56 performances * Colette London production opened at the Comedy Theatre on September 24 and ran for 47 performances * A Day in Hollywood/A Night in the Ukraine Broadway production opened at the John Golden Theatre on April 2 and transferred to the Royale Theatre on June 17 for a total run of 588 performances * Forty-Second Street Broadway production opened at the Winter Garden Theatre on August 25, transferred to the Majestic Theatre on March 30, 1981 and transferred to the St. James Theatre on April 7, 1987 for a total run of 3486 performances * The Life and Adventures Of Nicholas Nickleby London production opened at the Aldwych Theatre on June 5 * On The Twentieth Century London production opened at Her Majesty's Theatre on March 19 and ran for 165 performances * Sweeney Todd (Stephen Sondheim) – London production opened at the Drury Lane Theatre on July 2 and ran for 157 performances *''The Umbrellas Of Cherbourg'' London production opened at the Phoenix Theatre on April 10 * West Side Story (Leonard Bernstein) – Broadway revival opened at the Minskoff Theatre on February 14 and ran for 333 performances Musical films * The Blues Brothers * Can't Stop the Music * Fame * The Idolmaker * The Jazz Singer * Kallukkul Eeram * La boum * One Trick Pony * Popeye * Qurbani * Ram Balram * Times Square * Xanadu Births *January 14 – Hiroshi Tamaki, Japanese actor, model, and singer *January 21 – Nana Mizuki, Japanese voice actress and singer *January 28 – Nick Carter (Backstreet Boys) *February 15 – Conor Oberst (Bright Eyes) *February 18 – Regina Spektor, singer-songwriter *February 27 – Cyrus Bolooki, New Found Glory *February 26 – Alex Fong Lik-Sun, Hong Kong singer and actor *March 2 – Vince Walker, American rock singer (Suburban Legends) *March 13 – Flavia Cacace, dancer *March 19 – Agnes Pihlava, Finnish pop singer *March 20 – Mikk Murdvee, violinist and conductor *March 21 – Deryck Whibley (Sum 41) *March 30 – Yalin, Turkish pop singer and songwriter *March 31 – Maaya Sakamoto, Japanese singer *April 10 – Bryce Soderberg, Canadian musician (Lifehouse) *April 12 – Brian McFadden, vocalist (Westlife) *April 14 – Win Butler, American/Canadian musician *April 24 – Danny Gokey, ''American Idol'' season 8 finalist *April 29 – Kian Egan (Westlife) *May 5 – Maia Hirasawa, Swedish pop singer *May 6 – Taebin, Korean hip-hop artist (1TYM) *May 21 - Gotye, Australian multi-instrumental musician and singer-songwriter *May 28 – Mark Feehily (Westlife) *June 2 – Orish Grinstead, American R&B singer (d. 2008) *June 7 – Henkka Seppälä, Finnish bassist (Children of Bodom) *June 13 – Sarah Connor, German singer *June 16 – Joey Yung, Hong Kong singer *June 17 – Kimeru, Japanese singer *June 20 – Tony Lovato (Mest) *June 21 – Brandon Flowers (The Killers) lead singer. *June 23 - Jessica Taylor, (Liberty X) *June 26 – Jason Schwartzman (Phantom Planet) *June 29 – Katherine Jenkins, Welsh soprano *July 10 – Jessica Simpson, singer and actress *July 15 – JW-Jones, Canadian blues artist *July 19 - Michelle Heaton, (Liberty X) *July 20 – Mike Kennerty (The All-American Rejects) *July 22 – Kate Ryan, Belgian singer *July 23 – Michelle Williams, singer (Destiny's Child) *July 26 – Dave Baksh (Sum 41) *July 28 **Stephen Christian, American Christian rock singer (Anberlin) **Noel Sullivan, Welsh singer (Hear'Say) and actor *July 30 – Diam's, French rapper *August 12 – Matt Thiessen, Canadian singer/guitarist *August 16 – Vanessa Carlton, American singer *August 19 **Houcine Camara, French singer **Darius Danesh, Scottish singer-songwriter & actor *September 5 - Kevin Simm, English singer (Liberty X) *September 6 – Kerry Katona, singer (Atomic Kitten) *September 11 – Mikey Way (My Chemical Romance) *September 13 – Teppei Teranishi (Thrice) *September 19 - Tegan and Sara Quin (Tegan And Sara) *September 25 – T.I., American rapper *September 29 – Dallas Green (musician), Canadian singer/songwriter *October 5 – Paul Thomas (Good Charlotte) *October 8 – Nick Cannon, American actor and rapper *October 10 – Sherine, Egyptian singer *October 12 – Soledad Pastorutti, folklore singer *October 13 – Ashanti, singer *October 24 – Monica, R&B singer *November 3 – Dan Marsala, American musician *November 10 – Calvin Chen, Taiwanese pop singer *November 15 – Ace Young, American singer and reality show finalist *November 17 – Isaac Hanson (Hanson) *November 18 – Dustin Kensrue (Thrice) *November 26 – Satoshi Ohno, Japanese singer *November 28 – Lisa Middelhauve, German singer (Xandria) *December 5 – Ibrahim Maalouf, trumpeter *December 6 – Kei Yasuda, Japanese singer *December 9 – Simon Helberg, American actor and comedian *December 10 **Sarah Chang, violinist **Chris Gaynor (The All-American Rejects) *December 18 – Christina Aguilera, singer and actress *December 24 – Tomas Kalnoky, American musician (Streetlight Manifesto) Deaths *January 1 – Adolph Deutsch (82), American composer *January 3 – Amos Milburn (52), R&B singer and pianist *January 6 **Poley McClintock, jazz musician **Georgeanna Tillman (36), pop and R&B singer *January 7 – Larry Williams (44), singer, songwriter and pianist *January 13 – Andre Kostelanetz (78), Russian-born conductor and arranger *January 21 - Elvira de Hidalgo (88), coloratura soprano and singing teacher *January 29 – Jimmy Durante (86), pianist & entertainer *January 30 – Professor Longhair (61), pianist *February 17 – Jerry Fielding (57), American conductor and music director (heart failure) *February 18 – Gale Robbins (58), American singer and actress (lung cancer) *February 19 – Bon Scott (33), lead singer of AC/DC (alcohol poisoning) *March 5 – Winifred Wagner (82), daughter-in-law of Richard Wagner, close friend of Adolf Hitler (b. 1897) *March 14 – Anna Jantar (29), Polish singer (air crash) *March 18 – Jessica Dragonette (80), American singer *March 23 – Jacob Miller (27), reggae artist *March 25 – Walter Susskind (76), Czech conductor *March 26 **Jon Paulus (32), the Buckinghams, drug overdose **Ted Shapiro (80), songwriter & pianist *March 28 – Dick Haymes, (63), Argentinian-born US singer and actor *March 29 – Mantovani (74), Italian-born British orchestra leader and composer *April 4 – Red Sovine (61), American country & folk singer & songwriter *April 20 – Katherine Kennicott Davis (87), American composer *April 28 – Tommy Caldwell (30), bassist of Marshall Tucker Band (car accident) *May 18 – Ian Curtis (23), lead singer of Joy Division (suicide) *May 30 – Carl Radle (37), rock bassist *June 16 – Bob Nolan (72), country singer and songwriter *June 20 – Allan Pettersson (70), Swedish composer *June 21 – Bert Kaempfert (56), German composer, bandleader and arranger (stroke) *June 27 – Barney Bigard (74), jazz clarinetist *June 28 – Jose Iturbi (84), pianist *July 5 – A. J. Potter (72), Irish composer *July 14 – Malcolm Owen (26), Lead singer The Ruts (overdose) *July 15 – Ben Selvin (82), "The Dean of Recorded Music" *July 23 – Keith Godchaux (32), keyboardist with Grateful Dead (car accident) *July 25 – Vladimir Vysotsky (42), Russian singer-songwriter, poet, actor (heart failure) *July 31 – Mohammed Rafi (55), Indian singer (heart attack) *August 17 – Harold Adamson (73), lyricist *August 20 – Joe Dassin (41), singer (heart attack) *August 26 – Miliza Korjus (71), Estonian-Polish opera singer *September 7 – Arvella Gray (74), blues and folk singer and guitarist *September 12 – Lillian Randolph (81), actress and singer *September 15 – Bill Evans (51), jazz pianist *September 16 - Ludmila Červinková (72), operatic soprano *September 25 – John Bonham (32), drummer (Led Zeppelin) (alcohol poisoning) *October 25 – Virgil Fox (68), organist (cancer) *October 27 – Steve Peregrin Took (31), bongo player for Tyrannosaurus Rex later a solo artist/frontman, choking *December 7 – Darby Crash (22)(The Germs) (suicide) *December 8 – John Lennon (40), singer, guitarist and songwriter (The Beatles) (gunshot) *December 24 – Siggie Nordstrom (87), American model, actress, entertainer, socialite and lead singer (The Nordstrom Sisters) *December 29 – Tim Hardin (39), singer-songwriter (heroin overdose) *December 31 – Robert Pete Williams (66), blues singer and guitarist References Category:1980 in music